


Скорпион

by WTF_Ibraxwell_2018



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018/pseuds/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018
Summary: Златан выбирает любовников по знаку зодиака





	Скорпион

Нет, они совсем не долго решали, кого затащить в свою постель; а тот, на кого пал выбор, кокетливо поиграл выразительными бровями, не стесняясь пляшущих чертей в красивых глазах, принимая предложение. Пока Марко принимал душ, а Максвелл и Златан ждали его в раздевалке, они успели перекинуться парой фраз:

— Ты просто указал в него пальцем!

— Перст Златана так просто не тыкает, — фыркнул Ибра и поднялся с лавки, возвышаясь над Максом.

— Сейчас тыкну точно не просто так, — лицо Максвелла находилось прямо напротив паха Златана, он ехидно ухмыльнулся, облизав губы.

— Можешь языком, — снисходительно ответил Ибрагимович и запустил пальцы во влажные после душа волосы любовника, слегка притягивая его голову к своему телу.

— Ладно, так почему всё же он? — Макс оттолкнул руку. Их ждал секс-марафон втроём, но начинать его прямо сейчас он не хотел.

— Марко — скорпион, они горячие в постели.

— Ты прикалываешься? Гороскопы, Златан?!

— Заткнись. Пошли в машину. Верратти и сам дойдёт.

— О, ещё бы! Он же скорпион!

— Да блядь! — Ибра уже пожалел, что пошутил слишком серьёзно, и теперь Максвелл ещё долго будет ему припоминать самый лучший метод выбора любовников.

***

Простынь свисала с огромной кровати, одна из нескольких подушек была выпотрошена, и перья, кружась, плавно опускались на пол, кровать, голову Максвелла. Он сидел на полу по-турецки, держал одеяло, укрываясь им, и скучающим взглядом наблюдал за борьбой юркого Верратти и на первый взгляд неповоротливого на его фоне Ибрагимовича. Борьба, конечно, была шуточная, и Златан играл в поддавки, однако ему доставлял немалое удовольствие трепыхающийся под ним Марко, который укусил его предплечье, ловко протащился под торсом между ногами Ибры, напал на него сзади и завалил на бок, усаживаясь на него, как победитель.

— Устал, — выдохнул Златан, смахивая со лба проступившую испарину.

— Старик, — шутливо выдал Верратти, нависая над лицом напротив, нагло посмотрел в раскосые глаза, как будто специально нарываясь на грубость. Златан не повёлся на очевидную провокацию, взял его за подбородок пальцами и нежно поцеловал. Услышав при этом тоскливый вздох Максвелла, он оторвался от покрасневших губ Марко и повернул голову в сторону Макса.

— Особое приглашение надо в собственную постель? — хмыкнул Ибра, выжидающе глядя на Максвелла.

— Ждал, пока вы наиграетесь, детки.

— Эй! — возмутился Верратти. — Я тебе не «детки»!

— Поговори мне ещё тут, — ухмыльнулся Максвелл, поднимаясь с пола, отбрасывая одеяло. Он подошёл к кровати, коснулся ладонью затылка Марко и, приблизившись к раскрасневшемуся лицу, поцеловал. У Верратти была возможность ощутить разницу между нежным поцелуем Ибрагимовича и требовательным, даже грубым поцелуем Максвелла. Ему всегда казалось, что должно быть наоборот. Златан гладил голое бедро Макса и смотрел, как его любимый увлеченно и жадно целует другого. Дремлющая ревность тихо ворочалась в сердце, но просыпаться не собиралась. Ибра сам захотел втроём, Максвелл его не отговаривал, но согласился неохотно. Тем временем сообразительный Верратти уже трогал член Максвелла, заставляя его двигать бёдрами, толкаясь в руку, тихо стонал в поцелуй, ослабив напор. Ибра по-царски лежал на кровати, наблюдая за парнями, словно за своими подданными, без тени былой ревности, как будто им было позволено ласкать друг друга до тех пор, пока он не скажет «достаточно». Но Златан молчал, не прерывал и никак не проявлял себя: на самом деле ему очень нравилось то, что он видел. Извращённое удовольствие смотреть на то, как любимый человек со страстью целует другого, но за испытываемое ощущение новизны можно было и потерпеть. Златан возбуждался сильнее и сильнее, Верратти никак не мог насытиться губами Макса, который в свою очередь давал ему целовать себя столько, сколько тому захочется. Стоны двоих разливались по телу Ибрагимовича приятными волнами, но через пять минут безучастного созерцания он не выдержал и, встав на колени, оттянул одного от другого за волосы и впечатался в зацелованные губы Максвелла, который тут же обнял Златана за шею и завалил его на кровать, услышав за спиной недовольный возглас Марко:

— Эй, больше двух — говорят вслух! — он шлёпнул Максвелла по крепкой ягодице и упал рядом с парочкой.

— Мы тут не разговариваем, малыш, — прошептал Златан, разорвав поцелуй.

— Не знаю, как перефразировать, — с улыбкой возмутился Верратти, — но смысл-то понятен.

— Умник, — Максвелл вставил свою реплику и опустился поцелуями по телу Златана к паху, горячо вылизывая смуглую кожу, покрывая поцелуями твёрдый большой член. Марко с завистью глянул на Макса. Ибра с ухмылкой заметил этот взгляд:

— Не хочешь присоединиться? Или стесняешься? — он иронично приподнял бровь, когда Верратти, ничего не ответив, припал губами к его члену, соприкасаясь со щекой Максвелла. 

Они увлеченно поочередно сосали орган Златана, который получал двойную порцию удовольствия. Он не отводил взгляда от парней, живот сводило сладкими спазмами, когда их языки соприкасались и, поддаваясь желанию, они целовались. Макс знал, что доводить Ибру до оргазма минетом не стоит, поэтому через несколько минут активных оральных ласк он оттянул Марко от паха Златана и толкнул парня на лопатки.

— У-уже?

— Зассал? — хохотнул Максвелл. Марко ответил молча, но в выразительности не потерял, показывая ему средний палец. В руке Златана сверкнула упаковка с презервативом, Макс выудил из-под подушки смазку. Марко сам развёл бёдра, сжал свой член, истекающий смазкой и посмотрел на Максвелла, как самая настоящая блядь, для которой секс — это самое большое удовольствие. Он принял в себя сразу два скользких пальца, замычал, прихватив клыком край нижней губы.

— Ему нравится, — шепнул Златан, взглянув на Максвелла, нависая над лицом Марко, целуя приоткрытый рот.

— Ещё бы, — ответил Макс и, склонившись над пахом Верратти, взял в рот его член, продолжая растягивать его пальцами. Марко застонал в поцелуй, обхватывая Златана за шею, запуская пальцы в волосы, стянул с них резинку, весьма разумно удерживаясь от того, чтобы не собрать их в хвост и не намотать на кулак: он был не в том положении, чтобы проделывать подобные трюки сейчас.

Через несколько минут Ибрагимович, который совсем недавно был так нежен, трахал Марко, поставив его в коленно-локтевую, и с интересом наблюдал, как член Максвелла скользит между припухшими покрасневшими губами. Кончали они втроём одновременно, после чего Златан утащил их в душ, где случился второй раз. Ибра и Максвелл зажали тело Марко между своими, зацеловали плечи и губы. Пока Ибрагимович умело отсасывал, Макс неспешно и размашисто входил в него, заставляя стонать в голос.

— Дайте поспать, — промямлил затраханный, но довольный Верратти, когда после душа его хотели разложить снова, но получили отпор в виде толчков ногами в грудь и совершенно искренней просьбы об отдыхе.

— Ладно.

— Так и быть.

— Идите нахуй.

— Идём, — было сказано в один голос, Златан за руку вывел из комнаты Максвелла, чтобы не мешать Марко спать громкими стонами.


End file.
